Repayment
by 013bela
Summary: The Dragonborn tries to make up for things done in the past, but Brand-Shei fears she doesn't even know how to behave like a person. [F!DB/Brand-Shei. Originally done for the Skyrim Kink Meme]
1. Chapter 1

"I mean... Who hasn't killed anyone before?" Avosi didn't seam to be making a question, she just sprung those weird sentences on him from time to time. Biting down on her apple, his dunmer companion sat down across him around their small fire. The woman wasn't even looking at him anymore, already lost on her own mind.

Brand-Shei who still wasn't used to his new (old) name, only looked to the warrior woman who put him in jail only to break him out afterwards. The idea of raising his hand to get her attention and telling her that he never killed anyone in his life, crossed his mind. But he thought better of it and and decided to just concentrate on his food and enjoy the calmness while he still had it.

Since they left Riften on the middle of the night like two bandits - a bandit that she rightfully was, and him too to an extend, - this was their first stop. Sure, they fought about his imprisonment, of his small possessions that she stole from the bunkhouse ,and handed to him when they neared the horse he now knew as Frost. They even slept on the horse, all thanks to her paranoia and crazed fear of the numerous bears that populated the Rift.

Felling her body slide next to his on the floor, Brand-Shei berates himself for being so easily distracted. One would think he's learned his lesson after she slipped that stolen ring into his pocket. The memory of his imprisonment flow back to the front of his mind, and the only reason he doesn't push her away is because it was snowing, and the cold was worse than having her so close.


	2. Chapter 2

**[I'm a lazy writer who hates compromises and long chapter. I'm sorry.]**

_Two day before._

It was all very fast, one moment he was on his cell, on the other, there was an incredible loud noise coming from outside, followed but a thud that shook the whole prison. Soon, all the guards were running outside, and even that Black-Briar snotty boy managed to look interested.

"FUS ROH DAH" the prison shook once more, but this time, the noise came from inside. Everything that wasn't nailed to the floor was pushed with a wind to the far corner to the prison, including him in his cell. The wind was so that all candles were blown out, leaving him and all the others behind bars in darkness while all they could hear was the horrible noise from outside.

Brand-Shei heard tales of man that were killed during their time in prison. But those tales were never like this. And with all the honesty that he had, he never imagined he'd be one to die in prison. But then, he never imagined that he would be incarcerated either.

He only had a second to snap out of his delusions before the sound of his cell door opening is followed by a heavy hand over his mouth and something even heavier hits him over the head. Then is all black, and maybe he's head.


	3. Chapter 3

She got the tip from the owner of the Bee and the Bard. Said the Jarl had put some sort of bounty on a dragon, south from Riften. The whole plan was handed over to her, like magic.

If Avosi was to believe in things like luck, she'd even go as far as to say that she seamed to have found her lucky charm when she met that nice dunmer in the market. In two weeks, her life did a turn for the best, even if dragons still flew in the sky.

Her favourite armor was lost forever at the Thalmor Embassy. In all honesty, she was just glad that the crazy plan that Delphine cooked up didn't get her killed. And no matter how pretty or nice to the touch the Thalmor robes that she used to sneak about the embassy was, she would only get in trouble if she walked around in those. So she dumped that at some point while she went down the mountain. Good thing that Delphine had a spare leather armor to lend her.

She suspected that this was the reason that Brynjolf saw an easy prey in her. One can imagine a skinny dunmer with a battered armor and an old bow, might be more than a little light on her pockets. That red head opportunist thought she'd make a good thief, and would only loose his tongue if she did something for him.

Feeling bad for framing the same dunmer who had been nice to her, but knowing she had to find Esbern before the Thalmor did, she had little choice. But was sure to remember his name, as he was dragged to prison. Strange name for a dunmer, but enough to make her remember it.

Slipping past the Thalmors was easy, convincing an old man full of paranoia that the world could still be saved, not so much. Still, knowing that she had an experienced mage watching her back made her breath a little more easily.

Than, it was like she said before, it was some magic working on her cause. Taking down the Forsworn camps was not as hard as she would have thought. A crazy dragon did most of the job, and those weird naked people from the Reach managed to get some good arrows on that giant lizard. Things were finally working her way, and she even had some gold that she looted from their bodies.

Delphine and Esbern bickered a little while she scavenged for some armor that wouldn't let her stomach exposed. They sounded like father and daughter, and since she found out about Delphine and the Blades, she felt like they deserved whatever comfort they could get in their strange family way. The breton woman even offered her some old Blades armor that she found on the temple. But it was too heavy, and it was more likely to make her fall and break her neck than protect her, so she politely refused and kept on with the sometimes short leather armor.

She had somethings to set right before she ventured anywhere near High Hrothgar. And none of them involved hearing the clink-clank that all the heavy armors seamed to make. But then, sitting on the Riften docks, getting some nice air, and reading someone's private journal didn't seam like what she first intended to do either.

Still, Brand-Shei was in jail, and he wasn't going anywhere. He also had some sad little story written in his journal. That mam really should grown some distrust. Writing about his life and goals on a piece of paper that she easily stole from the basement of the bunkhouse was one of his mistakes, sitting down to listen to whatever lie the red head thief had to say was another, and not paying attention enough to stop her from slipping the stolen ring into his pocket was his crowning mistake.

But her trip to the bunkhouse got her more than his stuff. She got some sort of job, something about a horse, which gave her an excuse to slip to the jail. Avosi couldn't even remember what the rich boy said, just that he slipped her some gold and directed her to where the horse was. She took a good look of her dunmer friend on her way, and he couldn't look gloomier in his little cell, didn't even notice her pass by. Someone really needed to teach him some awareness. Maybe she could gift him with a dagger when she had him out of jail.

**[One more chapter, still short, but bigger than the others. And I'm not giving up on this.]**


End file.
